PROJECT SUMMARY The Reproductive Science and Medicine Education/Outreach Program is intended to educate students, teachers and adults in the San Diego community about reproductive science and NCTRI research endeavors at UC San Diego (UCSD). The focus of the Education/Outreach Program is on supporting regional science, technology, engineering and math (STEM) education to foster the next generation of scientists and innovators. The centerpiece of the Education/Outreach Program is the Reproductive Science Academy (RSA), an innovative educational initiative that engages middle and high school girls and science teacher leaders to learn about reproductive science and research through a series of interactive workshops based on research topics and disease areas of UC San Diego Center investigators. In the context of Next Generation Science Standards (new standards for K-12 science education) and in collaboration with NCTRI scientists and RSA students, RSA teacher leaders will develop targeted education outreach for local youth and teachers, ranging from a Mobile Science Workshop for students to Reproductive Science lesson plans for middle and high school teachers. Deploying these education outreach tools through STEM education events, in middle and high school classrooms, and in adult and senior lecture series will in turn expand the public's understanding of the importance of reproductive science and research. Moreover, the RSA will foster a cadre of scientists, teacher leaders and students deeply invested in translating reproductive science into educational opportunities in science and research. The Core directors have had extensive experience in mentoring and teaching high school girls through the UCSD Oncofertility Science Academy and will approach the Education/Outreach Program with the support of education faculty and external advisors from the Center for Research on Educational Equity, Assessment, and Teaching Excellence (CREATE), a longstanding UCSD program that marshals campus resources to support K-12 outreach in the San Diego region. The Education/Outreach Program proposes a unique and innovative approach to promoting STEM fields for younger learners, supporting local underserved students and their teachers, and disseminating reproductive science and research in the San Diego community. The Reproductive Science and Medicine Education/Outreach Program is intended to educate students, teachers and adults in San Diego on reproductive science and research. With focus on supporting the science educational pipeline, the Program will target middle and high school students and science teachers to learn about reproductive health, science and research in the context of new national science standards.